Je n'ai jamais cru en Dieu
by Madness-Sadness
Summary: Je n'ai jamais cru en Dieu et j'avais raison, les dieux n'existent pas, les démons oui. [frosthawk]
1. Chapter 1 - Lost

**Note de l'auteur:**

 **Voici le premier chapitre d'une mini-fic, elle ne comptera surement pas plus de 2 ou 3 chapitres, ce chapitre est assez court mais c'est plus pour introduire la situation dans laquelle se trouve Clint, les autres seront plus long ne vous inquiétez pas ^^**

* * *

Je n'ai jamais cru en Dieu. C'est vrai, j'ai toujours vu ça comme un moyen de rassurer la foule, essayé de donner vainement un sens à notre existence en y impliquant des codes moraux, tu iras au paradis si tu ne tues pas. Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, ce qui a jadis servi à protéger le peuple a vite pris conscience qu'il pouvait faire beaucoup mieux que ça : le contrôler, et s'en foutre plein les poches tant qu'on y est. J'ai lu quelque part que le paradis serait un monde sans dieux, ce serait pas mal mais je ni irai pas, j'ai enfreint une des règles, j'ai tué. Conclusion : j'irai en enfer, faut dire que ça changera pas tellement de ma vie de maintenant, ha non j'ai oublié je ne crois pas en Dieu. Je n'irai nulle part alors, n'empêche que j'aurai vraiment l'air d'un con si je croise Jésus quand j'aurai clamsé mais bon tout le monde peut se tromper. Rectification : il existe peut-être un Dieu mais si c'est le cas il n'a pas assuré le service après-vente de l'humanité, tant mieux, si tout n'était que paix et amour je n'aurai pas mon boulot.

-A quoi tu penses Clint ?

\- A rien, répondit-je à Natasha

Natasha. Une rose avec plus de piquants que de pétales, du genre à avoir une pierre à la place du cœur, si c'était physiquement possible je pense que ce serait réellement le cas. Cette agent ne pense qu'a son boulot, peut-être que c'est parce que c'est tout ce qui lui reste, son passé est aussi moche que son physique est magnifique, curieux contraste mais je m'y suis habitué. Oh oui Nat' je me suis habitué à ton sale caractère, tu ne saisis jamais les mains qu'on te tend et si jamais en de très rares cas tu y est obligé tu plante un poignard dedans pour t'y accrocher, comme je l'ai dit sale caractère. Mais je ne cesserai jamais de te tendre la mienne, quitte à me la faire arracher.

-Pourquoi tu à un air niais affiché sur le visage ? Me demande-t-elle

\- Parce que je pense à toi chérie

\- Crétin

Pourtant c'est la vérité, qu'elle est susceptible ! Elle s'éloigne de moi pour parler au pilote qui dirige notre hélico, nous rentrons de mission, je vais enfin pouvoir retrouver mon appart. Jadis j'aurai aimé que Natasha m'y accompagne mais comme elle le dit : l'amour c'est pour les enfants, l'agent Roumanoff ou comment se mentir à soit même. L'hélicoptère se pose enfin, je me lève et descend en me retenant de ne pas courir, néanmoins je clame un « enfin libre ! » en sortant de l'appareil. Je me retourne ensuite vers mon espionne préférée.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas fêter notre liberté en allant à la pizzeria ?

\- Plus tard Clint j'ai encore de la paperasse à remplir

Plus tard signifie jamais dans la langue de Natasha, je me demande pourquoi j'ai posé la question. Je hausse les épaules et sort ma moto du véhicule volant, mon bébé, mon bijou. Je troque mon arc et mes flèches contre un blouson de cuir et salut Roumanoff avant de foncer vers New-York largement au-dessus de la vitesse autorisée. Il fait nuit quand j'entre dans le centre de la ville, les lumières m'empêche de voir la saleté des rues et la grisaille semble normale dans l'obscurité, ça pourrait presque être beau. Je n'aime pas vraiment New-York, une trop grosse masse de gens bruyants avec ce même air de dépressifs sur le visage, on dit que les citadins ont la mort dans la gueule, je suis totalement d'accord avec cette expression. Au bout de plusieurs bouchons et infraction au code de la route j'arrive devant mon immeuble et non ce n'est pas la tour Stark, bien que je sois censé y habiter ce n'est pas là que je passe la plupart de mon temps même si j'y vais de temps en temps pour pratiquer quelque un de mes hobbys favoris : faire chier Stark, initier Thor et Steve aux jeux-vidéos et tenter d'énerver Bruce enfin ça je le fait pas trop quand même. Je tourne la clé dans la serrure de mon appart et rentre à l'intérieur, ce n'est pas très grand mais ça me convient tout à fait, je shoote dans un carton qui traînait sur le sol, je ne les ai pas tous jetés lors du déménagement il faudra que j'y pense. Par ce que oui j'ai déménagé, je l'ai fait quelques jours après l'attaque de New-York par Loki, j'ai eu besoin de de changement après ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce qu'il s'était passé, ça me hante encore, tout le monde dit que je m'en suis remis mais ils ont tort, ils ne savent pas à quel point ils ont tort. Et voilà putain je tremble, j'en ai marre ! Je cogne de toutes mes forces contre un mur pour évacuer mes émotions mais cela ne fait qu'empirer, fatigué je vais dans mon salon et m'affale sur le canapé. Les tremblements continus, je suis en manque et j'ai honte de ma drogue. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains, il faut que je me calme, respire, pense à autre chose…je n'y arrive pas. Toutes mes tentatives pour le sortir de ma tête échouent, Loki, j'ai une irrépressible envie de lui et ça me tue, je me consume à chaque fois que je pense à lui, à ce qu'il m'a fait. Quand il a pris contrôle de moi ce fut une déchirure, il a retranché mon âme dans les coins les plus secrets de mon cerveau pour que je ne sois que spectateur de ma propre existence, c'était horrible, j'étais perdu dans une surface noire sans aucune issus et tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était contempler ma destruction encore et encore. Mais il y a eu pire, en plus d'être plongé dans un enfer j'avais également accès au sien, oui je pouvais voir tous les démons de mon manipulateur, toutes ses blessures encore ouvertes qu'il dissimule, la peur, l'incompréhension, la haine et la tristesse. Et j'avais pitié, je comprenais ses actes en voyant cet informe tas de malheur rythmé par des trahisons et des abandons, j'étais triste pour lui en le voyant souffrir et pleurer, il pleurait tellement que j'ai cru que j'allais mourir noyé. Cette empathie que j'avais pour lui me rongeait et me faisait souffrir autant que le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur mon corps sauf que c'était moi qui m'était imposé cette souffrance, je ne pouvais pas avoir pitié de lui ! Et pourtant je l'ai eu, un soir il s'est approché de moi, nous étions seul, il n'avait pas le même regard que d'habitude, c'était des yeux embués de larmes et emplis de tristesse, il s'est collé à moi et à murmurer quelque chose à mon oreille, il me donnait le choix. Et je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, j'ai vu de la lumière dans les ténèbres mais ce n'était que la minuscule flamme d'une brindille et d'un geste maladroit je l'ai éteinte et je m'en suis maudit. Alors j'ai acquiescé comme un bête pantin que j'étais et je l'ai laissé prendre encore plus possession de moi. Je n'aurai jamais pensé avant qu'on pouvait ressentir en même temps du plaisir et du dégoût, pousser des gémissements de plaisirs et un cri de haine, sourire et pleurer, s'effondrer et se lever. Je me souviens avoir pleuré à la fin, un éclair de lucidité dans ma dépravation, je vois ses doigts glacés essuyés mes larmes, j'entends sa voix me dire qu'il est désolée et je sens ses lèvres se déposer sur les miennes et cela est une lame de plus enfoncé dans mon cœur. Il se relève et s'éloigne, je tends mon bras et l'appel, il hésite à se retourner et me dit de dormir, je me retrouve seul sur un lit. Bordel de merde j'en peux plus, je me lève du canapé et titube jusqu'aux toilettes avant de vomir dans la cuvette, le gout acide envahit ma bouche, je vomis mes tripes et mon âme qui ont été salit par des choses perverses et je retiens des larmes de couler. Je tire la chasse et me relève difficilement pour aller dans ma chambre. J'ouvre un tiroir de ma table de nuit et en sort un sex-toys en continuant de trembler, c'est tout ce que j'ai pour calmer un peu mon manque en l'absence de ma drogue. Je n'ai jamais cru en Dieu et j'avais raison, les dieux n'existent pas, les démons oui.

* * *

 **Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensez? N'hésitez pas à laissez un review ça fait toujours plaisir à un auteur de savoir qu'il est lu.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Sex and drugs

**Note de l'auteur: J'avais promis des chapitres plus long...bon ben c'est raté il sont a peines plus long alors qu'il devait en faire le double à la base...désolé pour ceux qui s'attendait à un pavé. Je vous préviens qu'il y a un lemon qui comprends une assez grosse partie de ce chapitre et qu'il y en aura d'autre par la suite, le sexe est assez présent dans mon histoire donc je la déconseille à ceux que ça choque ^^**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Mero: Alors si tu aime Natasha je suis vraiment désolée parce qu'elle va prendre chère dans cette histoire, personnellement je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup accroché au personnage c'est surement pour ça que je la décris aussi mal. En tout cas merci d'avoir apprécié le reste ça m'a motivé pour écrire la suite! Tiens je connaissais pas cette expression...je vais te la reprendre je crois XD**

 **Blue and Green Converse: Merci ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aime mon style d'écriture on me le dit très rarement. En tout cas si tu à envie de leurs faire des câlins c'est que j'ai réussi mon but ^^**

 **oliverkriss-kevinaline: Merci je penserai pas qu'on aimerai ce truc écrit à l'arrache à 2h du mat' XD malheureusement les sex-toys de Clint ne reviendrons pas ils sont venu juste sur un coup de tête :3**

* * *

\- Comment tu as fait pour mourir dans un simulateur de pêche?

\- Je n'avais dit aucun commentaire Bruce, lui répondit-je

Je suis retourné à la tour Stark pour voir les autres Avengers très tôt, tout compte fait je déteste mon appartement et tout ce que j'y fais aussi, je me déteste. Je repose la manette et prend congé de mon ami monstre vert, les jeux-vidéos ne m'aident pas à penser à autre chose. J'ouvre les portes d'un ascenseur et monte de quelques étages, j'appui mollement mon dos contre le miroir du fond en attendant d'arriver, j'ai besoin d'être seul, je crois, je n'arrive toujours jamais à déterminer si j'aime ou pas la solitude.

Les portes s'ouvrent donnant accès à une grande salle blanche, on dit que c'est la couleur de la pureté, j'ai l'impression de faire tache. J'appuie sur un interrupteur violet aux milieux d'autres boutons colorés, au bout de quelques secondes des bruits sourds se font entendre, je prends mon arc et mes flèches rangés à quelques mètres de moi et me dirige vers le centre de la salle. Les bruits on cessés, des portes jusque-là invisible s'ouvrent et laissent entrer une dizaine de petits robots d'un peu plus d'un mètre en forme d'araignée, de quoi m'occuper. Je prends une flèche et la passe dans la corde de mon arc avant de l'enfoncer entre les deux yeux d'un insecte robotisé et d'en éviter un autre in-extremis. L'adrénaline monte en moi, le combat est un art cruel et dangereux, tuer ou être tuer, être ou ne pas être, si Shakespeare lit dans mes pensées il doit se retourner dans sa tombe. J'esquive, vise et tue en quelque secondes, un tango que j'ai bien longtemps dansé jusqu'à le connaitre par cœur, combattre c'est mené une danse avec la mort, être si proche d'elle et bouger sans faire le moindre faux pas sous risque de s'effondrer. Il m'a fallu des années pour devenir un bon danseur mais je connais finalement tous les pas, je peux même improviser sans faire trop de dégâts faudrait que j'explique ça à Hulk. Une des araignées passe un peu trop près et laisse une entaille sur mon visage quelque centimètres en dessous de mon œil, saleté, je lui lance un flèche dans l'abdomen et elle s'effondre. Je me relève, des cadavres de métal gisent autour de moi, j'esquisse un sourire satisfait et élève la voix.

-JARVIS combien de temps j'ai mis ?

\- Vous avez mis 3 minutes et 15 secondes pour terminer votre entrainement, félicitation agent Barton, me répond l'IA

Je quitte la salle d'entrainement un peu déçu, j'ai fait mieux ! Je retourne dans l'ascenseur pour remonter dans le salon ou je trouve Thor en train de s'acharner sur le jeu de pêche, je m'approche de lui, amusé.

-C'est dur les choses qui demandent un peu de concentration hein blondinet ?

-Mais pas du tout ami Barton ! Voyez, j'ai gagné !

\- Je vois même un viking est plus fort que moi aux jeux-vidéos, je vous laisse je vais mourir de honte ! Dis-je en saluant tout le monde

Je prends les clés de ma moto posé sur une table basse et sort de la tour sans répondre aux moqueries de cet abruti de Tony sur ma bécane, je m'en fous qu'il ait une armure volante, je préfère rouler. J'enfile mes lunettes et démarre mon véhicule pour foncer à pleine vitesse chez moi. J'aime conduire, c'est une sensation de liberté que peu de choses arrivent à me faire ressentir, on peut prendre n'importe quel chemin en étant sur d'arriver à une destination, une évasion réconfortante en somme. Une fois de plus il fait nuit, les même lumières éclairent les mêmes rues, je déteste la monotonie il faudra que je déménage encore une fois. J'arrive enfin devant chez moi et monte les escaliers jusqu'à mon appart, j'ouvre la porte et me retrouve encore devant ces putains de cartons. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'inspecte les lieux, je sens une présence mais évidemment il n'y a personne, je suis con parfois.

-Tu me cherche petit moineau ? Demande une voix derrière mon dos

Mon cœur s'accélère en entendant ses mots, je tremble, je connais cette voix, je ne veux pas me retourner, je ne veux pas, pitié faite que j'ai mal entendu. Je me retourne à contrecœur et serre les poings, Loki. Il me regarde avec son habituel sourire mesquin prêt à sortir une remarque cinglante, hors de question d'entendre sa voix une fois de plus. Je sors un couteau et bondit sur lui, il m'évite avec une facilité déconcertante et bloque mon bras tenant l'arme derrière mon dos. Il est très proche de moi, il me tient, il rapproche son visage du mien et susurre à mon oreille

-Je t'ai manqué ?

Pas cette voix, je ne voulais plus l'entendre, je ne voulais plus le toucher, éloigne-toi de moi. Je cogne de toutes mes forces avec mon bras libre sur son visage ce qui l'oblige à me lâcher mais il récupère mon couteau au passage. Qu'importe, je suis prêt à le combattre, je me place en position de combat prés à réattaquer tandis qu'il se masse une de ses joues rougit par mon coup de poing. Il émet un ricanement qui me glace le sang et à ma grande surprise jette le couteau à mes pieds. Je ne bouge pas pour le ramasser, c'est un piège j'en suis sûr.

-Ramasse le Clint, dit-il, je ne te ferai aucun mal

\- Je ne crois aucun de tes mots sale con

-Pourquoi ce langage ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Tu m'a…tu m'a…

Bordel pourquoi je ne trouve pas la suite ? Il a pris contrôle de mon corps pour arriver à ses fins ! Il s'est servi de moi, m'a manipuler ! Et il en a profité pour me…même en pensés je n'arrive pas à me le dire, c'est un viol non ? Il a abusé de moi ?

-Tu n'a pas l'air de trouver Clint, mais ce n'est pas grave, je te laisse te venger, dit-il d'un ton posé

Son armure disparait par magie ne laissant place qu'à une tunique verte et à un pantalon marron, il esquisse un sourire et me lance un regard provocateur, je peux le tuer, maintenant. Je me baisse et ramasse fébrilement le couteau avant de m'approcher de lui, mes pas sont lents et hésitants, si je pouvais je me foutrai une claque. Il n'a pas bougé et ne fait aucun geste brusque quand j'avance ma lame vers son visage, je trace une ligne rouge au même endroit que mon entaille, des fines gouttes écarlates coulent sur sa joue sans qu'il n'émette aucune réaction. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, ses yeux bleus on reprit cette expression que j'appréhendais, la tristesse les consume, j'ai la désagréable sensation qu'il implore ma pitié, arrête, je t'en supplie prends un regard dur, reprends ton air moqueur et provoque moi, ricane de ma faiblesse et insulte moi mais s'il te plait ne reste pas comme ça. Je tremble toujours, j'ai des sueurs froides et les yeux embués de larmes.

-Mais putain bouge-toi ! Dis-je en hurlant

Mais il reste stoïque, sourd à mon appel de détresse et continu de me fixer, sa joue droite est coloré de rouge. J'en peux plus, je baisse la tête et lâche mon arme. Je n'ai pas réussi mais au moins j'aurai essayé, je veux me souvenir que j'aurai résisté avant de succomber. Ses doigts relèvent délicatement ma tête, il rapproche son visage du mien et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, je ferme les yeux, mon ultime semblant de protection. Il mordille ma lèvre inférieur et m'incite à entrouvrir ma bouche en y passant sa langue, je l'ouvre et nos langues se mêlent dans une fusion intense et dégoutante, je presse mes lèvres encore plus et les calles sur ses mouvements, encore une danse qui rend mon sang plus chaud. Il se détache de moi et se tourne vers mon canapé, en un claquement de doigts le meuble se déplie et se transforme en lit, il m'attrape fermement et m'allonge dessus. Nos vêtements disparaissent emporté par une aura verte qui encercle nos corps nus, pendant une fraction de secondes je trouve ça beau. Son physique m'est entièrement dévoilé, sa peau pale est recouverte de cicatrices par endroits, je les effleure et il frisonne, il se rapproche encore pour un baiser. Je ferme les yeux et caresse son corps froid, Loki ton cœur est-il aussi glacé ?

Je réchaufferai son corps, je continu de faire balader mes mains sur cette peau lisse et gelé, elle est plus fine autour de ses blessures, une faille dans son masque d'invulnérabilité. Il me rend mes caresses et effleure la blessure sur mon œil, je sens un picotement tandis qu'il passe un de ses doigts dessus. Une de ses mains descend aux creux de mes reins, exploratrice, un simple effleurement suffit à rajouter des crampes à mon érection, il descend encore et me pénètre d'un doigt. Je lâche un gémissement malgré moi et immobilise mes mains sur ses épaules, deux doigts suivent le premier me faisant émettre un petit cri dont j'ai honte, je m'accroche à son dos et le griffe pour évacuer la douloureuse sensation pourtant si agréable. Il mordille le creux de mon cou et y dépose un suçon encouragé par mes gémissements, je ne me retiens plus, j'ai succombé à un instinct primaire et bestial qui se répand dans mon être. Ses doigts touchent mon point sensible, je le mords avec violence, sa peau à un gout particulier, salé et mouillé, je veux qu'il envahisse ma bouche encore et encore. Je bouge et plante mes dents dans son corps tandis qu'il s'amuse avec ma prostate, ma respiration s'accélère, mes membres se durcissent et ma langue retourne inexorablement vers la sienne, douce torture.

Il sort ses doigts de l'entrée de mon corps et presse son front contre le mien, je sens son souffle excité sur ma peau et la sueur qui colle à nos corps. Et enfin il amène son sexe vers moi, il l'introduit doucement tout en explorant mon cou avec ses lèvres, je frémis de plaisir sous les sensations qui m'envahissent. Puis d'un vigoureux geste de hanche accompagné d'un râle il se glissa entièrement en moi m'arrachant un cri étouffé au passage. Il commença ses va et vient tandis que je m'accroche à lui, chaque cris que je pousse, chaque frison qui me parcoure et chaque parcelle de peau que je caresse m'entraine vers ma chute alors autant profiter du temps qu'il me reste avant que je m'écrase. Je me retourne pour approfondir la pénétration, je suis certains que Loki est en train de sourire, un mouvement de rein plus fort que les autres me fait crier et m'accrocher à un oreiller rugueux, j'entends une respiration rauque et saccadé se rapprocher de moi, il dépose un baiser tendre sur ma nuque avant de se saisir de mes hanches et d'y laisser de profondes griffures, j'ai mal mais j'en veux encore, je veux tes baisers et tes morsures, je veux tes caresses et tes griffures.

Je pousse un énième gémissement de plaisir sous la vague de chaleur qui part de mon bas-ventre et m'envahit tout entier, c'est à la limite du supportable, entre une agréable flamme et une brulure, mes orteils se contractent et mes jambes se resserrent autour de lui, tous mes muscles se tendent et mon dos s'arque, j'en suis au dernier pas de la danse. Je me vide et me relâche en retombant mollement sur le matelas, il se retire et s'allonge à côté de moi. La cape de son armure apparait juste au-dessus de nous et retombe doucement faisant office de couverture, j'ose enfin le regarder mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. Il ne prononce pas un mot non plus et passe un bras autour de moi avant de fermer les yeux, je décide de l'imiter, je me poserai des questions demain. Je passe ma main sur sa peau réchauffé, j'esquisse un sourire et m'endort rapidement bercé par les bruits de sa respiration.

Je suis réveillé par la lumière matinale du début de journée, j'émets un grognement de fatigue avant que les souvenirs de la veille me revienne en mémoire. Inquiet je me retourne vers Loki, je sens des larmes embués mes yeux, j'enfonce mes ongles dans ma peau pour faire taire ces stupides sentiments, non mais franchement qu'est-ce que je croyais ? Ce connard s'est barré.

* * *

 **Soyez indulgent pour le lemon c'est le premier que j'écrit à travers un personnage . Vous aurez droit à des marshmallows si vous laissez un review :3**


	3. Chapter 3 - You are a water in my lungs

**J'ai mit du temps à écrire ce chapitre et je n'en suis absolument pas satisfaite, j'ai eu l'impression de patauger dans la boue à chaque que je l'écrivais. Désolée je ne sais pas si il sera à la hauteur des deux autres.**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Mero: haha merci ^^ ouiiiii je sais j'ai pas arrêter de l'imaginer les larmes aux yeux en écrivant le chapitre!**

 **Blue and Green Converse: Oui ça se précise même beaucoup! Je pense que tout le monde avait deviné qu'il allait revenir ça aurait été trop sadique qu'il n'apparaisse qu'une fois dans la fic XD (marshmallows? c'est un piège à reviews! mouhahahaaa!)**

 **oliverkriss-kevinaline: faut le comprendre Loki lui a pas fait que des câlins ^^ merci pour le lemon j'ai vraiment galéré à l'écrire! Ho nooooon pas du tout définitivement!**

* * *

Une expression dit « avoir la mort dans la gueule », personnellement je pense que j'en suis au stade de l'agonie, à deux doigts d'être un cadavre mais pas tout à fait encore, il me reste suffisamment de conscience pour m'apitoyer sur mon sort comme un gamin. Je prends une douche, je ne sais même plus si je pleure ou pas à cause du jet d'eau chaude, c'est mieux comme ça, je ne fais que chialer en ce moment. Après un moment qui me parait interminable je finis par couper l'eau et sortir de la douche pour finir planter face à mon miroir, je n'arrive pas à m'identifier au reflet, ce n'est pas moi j'en suis sûr. La personne en face de moi est nue et dégoulinante, la base de son cou est couverte de suçon et ses hanches décorés de griffures, ses yeux sont cerclés de noirs et son regard semble appartenir à une âme qui a connu mille tourments. Je passe ma main en dessous de mes yeux, l'éraflure d'hier a disparu, ce n'est pas moi, ce monstre perdu ne peut être une partie de moi. Et pourtant si, cette apparence est la mienne, j'ai mille bonnes raisons de me détester sauf que ce n'est même pas de la haine que je ressens envers moi, c'est du dégoût, je me dégoutte une fois de plus. Je serre l'un de mes poings et explose mon miroir dans un éclair de rage, les débris de verre volent autour de moi et certains prennent une teinte rouge. J'ai mal, du sang dégouline de mes doigts et plusieurs bouts de verres se sont fichés dans ma main, mes jointures sont également dans un sale état, ok je suis officiellement con.

Je pousse un soupir et sort de ma salle de bain laissant des gouttes rouges derrière moi, j'ouvre une armoire et en sort quelques produits et des bandages pour soigner ma main. Je retire les bouts de verres, désinfecte les plaies et enroule un bandage pour protéger tout ça et un peu pour faire genre aussi. Je me dirige vers ma chambre et en sort des fringues mettables, hors de question de passer la journée en pyjama ici, j'enfile un jean, un tee-shirt et un blouson en cuir, il faut que je me barre. Mes yeux tombent par hasard sur le canapé dépliant, la housse qui le recouvre est taché, j'élimine la preuve du crime coupable dans la machine à laver et sort de l'appart. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant ? Aller voir mes amis d'un air déprimé pour leurs raconter mes histoires foireuse ? Absolument pas envisageable, mes amis forment une équipe de justicier qui luttent contre le crime, venir les voir pour leurs dire que j'ai couché avec un dieu qui a tenté d'asservir l'humanité n'est pas une bonne idée. Mais bon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un autre endroit où aller, je monte sur ma moto et fonce vers la tour Stark.

-Salut les super-héros !

-Tu compte passer tes journées ici Clint ? Me demande Tony

\- Sympa l'accueil…

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire robins des bois ! Mais vu que tu passes tout ton temps ici pourquoi tu n'aménagerai pas dans la tour ? T'est le seul à ne pas y habiter

Bonne idée Tony, je déteste mon appartement, seulement je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie d'y rester. Si en fait je sais exactement pourquoi, je veux voir s'il va revenir, s'il va de nouveau se rapprocher de moi de son pas félin, s'il va poser ses lèvres sur les miennes et enlacer nos corps. Bordel à quoi je viens de penser là ? Je ne veux pas qu'il recommence ! J'ai eu de la chance qu'il soit partit, c'est la preuve qu'il ne reviendra jamais. Pourquoi j'ai une boule dans la gorge ? Je me sens mal, je tire nerveusement sur les manches de mon blouson et tente de dissimuler un air désemparé.

-Tout va bien Clint ?

-Oui…tout va bien

Je m'éloigne de Stark pour me diriger vers l'ascenseur, il faut que j'aille m'entrainer, tout de suite. Les portes s'ouvre, blancheur, araignées, flèches, esquive, grésillements, victoire, tout passe beaucoup trop vite. Je m'adosse et me laisse tomber complétement essoufflé contre un mur, j'entends des pas et tourne la tête dans leurs direction pour découvrir un viking blond.

-Salut Thor

-Bonjour Barton, il fait une pause en jetant un regard sur mon cou avant de sourire, votre nuit a-t-elle été agréable ?

Si tu savais blondinet…

-Oui très

Putain qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Bon ok changer de sujet

-Thor, continuai-je, je peux te poser une question ?

-Allez- y je vous écoute, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi

-C'est à propos de Loki (son visage se crispe) comment était-il…avant ?

-Mon frère était, comment dire ? Il était beaucoup plus sensible que la plupart d'entre nous, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait plus de raisons de se lamenter que nous mais ça je l'ai compris trop tard. Quand il est devenu un peu plus grand il s'est mis à contrôler chacun de ses actes, il pesait et choisissait minutieusement ses mots ce qui avait plus ou moins d'influence sur les personnes qui l'écoutait. C'est quelque chose qu'il à garder, il ne fait jamais rien à la légère, chacune de ses actions est effectuer avec de bonnes raisons…ou des mauvaises.

\- C'est tout ce que tu sais sur lui ?

-Loki était quelqu'un de très renfermé et très difficile à cerner, ce que je viens de vous dire c'est ce dont je suis sûr.

-Je vois, merci lui répondit-je en me levant

\- Pourquoi cette question Barton ?

-Simple curiosité

Ce n'est qu'un tout petit mensonge non ? En tout cas il n'a pas l'air d'être au courant que Loki s'est évadé d'Asgard. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi j'ai posé cette question, est-ce que j'essaye de me réconforter en me disant que celui à qui j'ai cédé mon corps n'est pas totalement un psychopathe ? J'ai déjà vu les failles de son armure, j'ai été plongé dans ses cauchemars et ses souffrances, qu'est-ce qu'il me faut de plus ? Je connais la réponse, c'est lui qu'il me faut, je n'ai jamais autant détesté répondre à une question. J'ai passé ma journée à la tour Stark, rien d'exceptionnel, jeux-vidéos et jeux-vidéos, faut vraiment que je me trouve une autre occupation. Comme d'habitude je salut tout le monde en me dirigeant vers la porte, mais une voix féminine me retient.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne restes pas dormir ? Me demande Natasha

\- Sur, pourquoi ?

-Tu es bizarre ces derniers temps, et surtout à chaque fois que tu rentres et quand tu dois partir, il se passe quelque chose chez toi ?

-Que veux-tu qu'il se passe ?

Elle n'ajoute rien et me laisse partir, je suis persuadé qu'elle me lance un regard interrogateur, désolée Natasha mais cette fois je ne te confierai rien. Je file dans l'obscurité avec l'impression que mes tripes se tordent dans mon ventre, j'ai envie de m'arrêter pour vomir en espérant que ça me fera tout oublier. Mais je ne le fait pas, parce que franchement vomir c'est juste dégueulasse. Je rentre dans mon appart accueilli par le silence des lieux, un rapide coup d'œil m'indique qu'il n'y a personne, évidemment. J'évite de m'assoir sur le canapé et vais dans ma salle de bain, le miroir brisé me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs et comme je préfère ne pas trop y penser j'expédie ma toilette. Je retourne dans ma chambre, j'enlève mon tee-shirt et le balance sur mon lit puis je me crispe en sentant un contact froid sur mes cotes, je me retourne et assène un coup dans un réflexe de combattant mais il est facilement paré par la personne en face de moi.

-Loki…

-Bonsoir Clint

Il se colle à moi et passe une de ses mains derrière ma nuque, je n'ai pas le temps de riposter qu'il scelle déjà ses lèvres avec la mienne. Une union qui provoque encore des sentiments contraire en moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire, il faut que je le dégage. Je pose mes mains sur son torse pour le faire reculer mais aucune force n'afflue vers mes bras, nos langues s'entremêlent tandis que j'essaye de rester censé, chose à laquelle j'échoue. Il interrompt le baiser en s'éloignant à peine de moi, j'entends sa voix murmurer.

-Ton lit à l'air confortable…

Je retombe à ses côtés dans un profond soupir de fatigue, c'est la 10eme nuit que nous passons ensemble et je dois avouer qu'il y a pas mal de nuits blanches dans le tas. Je me tourne contre lui et le laisse enfouir sa tête aux creux de mon cou, sa respiration essoufflé témoigne que l'acte a été assez intense, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, il relève sa tête vers moi.

-Partant pour un deuxième round ? Me demande-t-il

-Je suis désolé…trop crevé

-Vous les humains êtes tellement fragiles…

Il passe sur moi et prends ma tête entre ses mains avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front, il esquisse un sourire en noyant son regard dans le mien.

-Etrangement c'est ce qui me plait chez toi

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, ce qu'il vient de dire me déstabilise totalement, j'ai un millions de questions à lui poser mais je n'arrive pas à en formuler une seule.

-Je…

-Chut Clint, me coupe-t-il en reprenant place à mes côtés, dort si tu es fatigué

Je n'ajoute rien et me colle contre lui en passant un bras autour de son corps, je sais qu'il ne sera plus là demain matin alors autant profiter de sa présence le plus possible.

Effectivement je ne le trouve plus le lendemain mais j'ai fini par m'habituer au fait de ne pas le trouver dans mes draps quand le jour se lève. Je m'assois sur mon lit et ramène mes jambes vers mon torse pour poser ma tête sur mes genoux, bordel qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Je suis le plan cul d'un psychopathe…comment est-ce que j'en suis arrivé là ? J'aurai pu l'arrêter, j'aurai pu empêcher ça, j'avais même l'occasion de le tuer putain ! Mais non j'ai été faible, la vision de lui noyer dans une flaque de sang ne m'enchante même pas, ça provoque en moi des sentiments que je déteste, je me déteste de ne pas le haïr. Je voudrai être une machine, je ne veux plus ressentir, les sensations et les sentiments me font trop mal, on a encerclé un fil barbelé autour de mon cœur qui se resserre à chaque seconde. J'en ai marre, j'en ai putain de marre. Je sors du lit en me faisant comme à chaque fois une promesse que je ne tiendrai pas : ce soir j'arrête.

-T'a vraiment une sale gueule…

-Merci Tony

La journée est passé vite, beaucoup trop vite, c'est déjà l'heure de partir, des fois je me demande vraiment pourquoi je continu à rentrer chez moi. Question idiote.

-Attends Clint

-Qu'est- ce qu'il y a Nat ?

\- Suis moi il faut que je te parle

Nous sortons tous les deux de la pièce, je me demande ce qu'elle me veut, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes les confidences. Nous entrons dans un couloir peint en vert et nous arrêtons devant une porte que je connais comme être celle de la chambre de Natasha. Elle se plante face à moi, ses yeux verts m'envoie un regard profondément déterminé, son corps est tendu prêt à se battre et le ton de sa voix est...doux?

\- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que l'amour c'était pour les enfants?

Je m'en souviens Natasha, je ne m'en souviens que trop bien, j'ai longtemps rêvé que tu prononces cette phrase un jour, je t'ai aimé Nat. Alors pourquoi je ne ressens rien? Ou sont les battements de cœur intenses, les balbutiements plein d'espoir et la couleur rouge qui est censé s'emparer de ma peau? Alors que j'aurai du me rapprocher d'elle pour coller nos corps et noyer nos regards je me contente d'un bête:

\- Oui je m'en souviens

\- Je t'ai mentit...

Ses mains se posent sur mes joues, elles ferment doucement les yeux et entrouvre ses lèvres avant de les poser sur les miennes. C'est agréable, depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas goutté du rouge à lèvres sur une bouche charnu et féminine? Longtemps sans aucun doute, mais le pire c'est que ça ne m'a même pas manqué, j'éprouve une sensation curieuse, ce baiser est bien mais ce n'est pas assez, ce n'est pas une danse ce sont des grossiers mouvements qui ne me procurent qu'une impression de plaisirs. Je n'arrive plus à aimer Natasha, je ne suis pas envahi par le désir ni consumer par la joie que mes sentiments envers elle soit réciproque, parce que ce serait un mensonge, je ne suis plus amoureux. Elle attrape le haut de mon tee-shirt d'une main et ouvre la porte de sa chambre d'une autre avant de m'y entraîner, elle ferme la porte et murmure dans la semi-obscurité.

\- Je crois que je t'aime Clint

Elle conclut sa phrase en commençant à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, lentement cherchant à me donner envie. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je pourrai sortir de la pièce et la laisser mais je ne veux pas la briser, je ne peux pas lui dire "désolée mais en fait je ne t'aime plus c'est trop tard, en fait je suis accro à un psychopathe qui se sert de moi comme plan cul toute les nuits mais sinon on reste ami?". Je peux rester, je peux tenter de raviver mes sentiments envers ma belle espionne et la rendre heureuse, je peux la prendre dans mes bras pour essayer de faire battre de nouveau mon cœur pour elle et je peux espérer que cela me fera oublier Loki. Avec un peu de chance cette fois je ne passerai pas ma nuit avec lui. Je me rapproche de Natasha et scelle de nouveau nos lèvres, je la soulève sans la prévenir et la porte doucement jusqu'à son lit sans interrompre le baiser. Elle se détache pour reprendre sa respiration et jette sa chemise sur le sol dévoilant un soutien-gorge de dentelle noire. Je crois que finalement le désir est au rendez-vous, mais pas comme je le voudrais, je suis attiré par ce corps magnifique, pas par pose mes mains sur ses hanches et les fait doucement remonter jusqu'à la fermeture de son soutien-gorge avant de le détacher d'un geste et de le faire rejoindre la chemise.

Ses seins blancs et parfaitement ronds me sont dévoilés, je les caresses encouragés par le bruit de sa respiration accélérée. Elle repousse mes mains d'un geste lent et pose les siennes sur mon torse avant de retirer mon haut, un vêtement de plus qui rejoint le sol, elle se penche pour déboutonner mon pantalon sans faire de remarque sur la bosse en plein milieux. Je l'enlève rapidement et voit Natasha faire de même avec le sien, nous ne sommes vêtue qu'avec nos sous-vêtements, c'est encore beaucoup trop. Je l'allonge pour me placer au-dessus d'elle et dépose un baiser sur sa poitrine avant de descendre sur ses cotes et son ventre que je recouvre de baisers et de légères morsures, elle pousse de petits gémissements et passe ses mains dans mes cheveux. J'arrive vers sa culotte, dernier obstacle, je pose une dernière fois mes lèvres à quelques millimètres du tissu et le saisit entre mes dents. J'enlève le vêtement de la partie convoité et arrivé à ses cuisses je termine de l'enlever avec mes mains, une fois la culotte par terre je fais suivre le même chemin à mon caleçon. Je ramène mon visage à la hauteur du sien et ferme les yeux, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux noirs, dépose un baiser sur une de ses joues pales, effleure une cicatrice que je sais se trouver à la base de son cou et murmure son nom. Puis soudainement je sens un choc sur ma poitrine qui m'éloigne de son corps, je ré-ouvre les yeux sans comprendre.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Tu...tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte?

-Mais de quoi?

-Tu m'as appelé Loki

Oh non. Toutes les pulsions qui m'envahissait il y a quelques secondes partent aussi vite qu'elles sont venues, je me mets à trembler (ça faisait longtemps) et à chercher mes fringues en vitesse mais Natasha m'arrête.

\- Clint, tu aurais dû me dire que tu n'étais pas totalement remis de ce que tu as subi, je ne t'oblige pas à en parler mais...qu'est-ce que Loki t'a fait pour que tu dises son nom quand on fait ça?

Je ne réponds pas, je sais très bien qu'elle connait la réponse, je fuit son regard et enfile mon tee-shirt mais elle me stoppe encore une fois, elle colle son corps nu contre moi et dit doucement:

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ça n'empêche pas de reprendre là où on s'était arrêté

J'aimerai bien mais je ne peux pas, je suis trop troublé par ce qui vient de se passer, comment est-ce que j'ai pu faire ça? C'est Natasha que j'aime pas lui! Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules et la regard en face

\- Je suis désolée Nat mais là je ne peux vraiment pas

Je termine d'enfiler toutes mes affaires et sort du lit, elle m'interpelle juste avant que je sorte

\- Clint...est-ce que tu m'aime?

Sa question me fend le cœur, j'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre mais aucun son n'en sort, j'enfonce mes ongles dans ma peau en essayant de ramener le plus de convictions possibles pour dire oui mais je n'y arrive pas, je ne peux pas lui mentir, pas à elle. Je ne t'aime pas Natasha mais je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour m'aimer. J'ouvre la porte et quitte la chambre, j'avance dans le couloir et essaye d'ignorer les bruits de pas et de froissements de couvertures derrière moi, j'entends le début d'un mot, la première syllabe de "reviens" qui se meurt avant la fin. J'entre dans le salon avec l'air le plus agressif possible pour que personne n'essaye de me parler, personne ne le fait, sauf ce con de Stark.

\- Alors? Elle ne t'a pas plus Natasha?

C'est une remarque de trop pour ma tête prête à exploser, je me tourne vers l'inventeur et gueule comme un taré

\- Va te faire foutre Tony!

Iron Man ne réagit pas sur le coup, je suppose qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi violente, j'espère qu'il va la fermer maintenant, j'ouvre les portes de l'ascenseur mais il me retient, bordel qu'est ce qu'il ont tous à faire ça? Je me retourne et lui hurle encore une fois à la gueule.

\- Lâche-moi putain!

\- Mais t'est malade Clint!

Malade. Il a raison je suis complètement malade! Je suis un taré, un putain de taré! C'est l'autre psychopathe qui détend sur moi, il est en train de faire de moi un monstre aussi répugnant que lui, je suis sale, je suis dégouttant. Tony est en train de se rendre compte que je tremble comme si j'étais frigorifié, hors de question de devoir lui expliquer pourquoi, je rentre dans l'ascenseur.

\- Clint att-

Les portes se ferment empêchant Stark de terminer sa phrase, j'arrive en bas de la tour en quelques secondes et me dépêche de prendre ma moto dès que j'y suis. Je roule à la vitesse maximum, je suis vraiment obligé de rentrer chez moi? Non, mais j'y vais quand même, ce soir je mets un terme à tout ça.

* * *

 **Je ne sais pas encore si le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, il en restera encore deux je pense. Reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The final episode

**Encore une fois un chapitre ou je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite, surtout vers la fin qui me donne vraiment une impression de bâclé.**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Mero: Oh oui c'est pas vraiment joyeux ce qui arrive à Natasha non plus. Dommage que tu n'aime pas Loki, j'espère que j'aurai réussi à te le faire apprécier au moins un minimum.**

 **oliverkriss-kevinaline: Yep Clint est vraiment accro et même si il le nie il veux vraiment que ce ne soit pas que du sexe. Loki est vraiment un méchant XD mais il ne va pas le rester très longtemps...**

 **Blue and Green Converse: Merci! Et oui Clint à perdu ses sentiments pour Natasha, et comme on peut le voir ça le mets hors de lui quand il se rend compte qu'il préfère Loki à notre belle espionne. Encore merci je suis contente que leur histoire te fasse cet effet là! La réaction de Loki? Tu risque d'être déçu (nyark nyark j'en dit pas plus)**

* * *

Je vais le tuer, il m'a tout pris, il m'a même arraché mon amour de toujours, cette nuit ne se passera pas comme les autres, tu vas mourir Loki et c'est moi qui te tuerai. Peut-importe si moi aussi j'y perds la vie, je n'ai plus rien à perdre, ça fait un moment que j'ai touché le fond. J'arrive devant la porte de mon appartement, plusieurs flingues sont accrochés à ma ceinture, je pose ma main sur l'un deux et ouvre la porte. J'allume la lumière et trouve le dieu dans mon salon en train de feuilleter un de mes livres, il tourne la tête vers moi sans se soucier le moins du monde de mes armes.

-Tu rentre plus tard ce soir

-C'est le dernier soir

A peine ma phrase terminé je sors un pistolet et lui tire dessus en visant la tête, il évite la balle avec rapidité et me regarde avec stupéfaction, tu ne t'attendais pas à ça hein ? Je prends une arme dans chaque main et lui tire dessus autant que je peux, je ne prends même pas la peine de viser les points sensibles je vide juste mes chargeurs sur lui. Il évite pourtant tous mes coups d'abord en les esquivant puis en les bloquants avec son armure, il finit par rester immobile à quelques mètres de moi en bougeant à peine. Mais pourquoi il ne m'attaque pas ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne te défends pas connard ?

-Je ne veux plus te faire de mal

C'est une blague ? Il dit ça pour me déstabiliser, je ne compte pas pour lui, il a pris contrôle de moi bordel !

-Tu me fais du mal ! Tu reviens me voir toutes les nuits pour me faire souffrir ! A cause de toi j'ai perdu mes sentiments envers Natasha, je suis aussi en train de perdre mes amis, tout s'effondre autour de moi par ta faute !

\- Pour te faire souffrir ? Mais tu n'avais qu'à me chasser ! Je n'avais aucun contrôle sur toi tu aurai pu faire ce que tu voulais. C'est toi qui étais d'accord pour que je reste, tu aurai du me dire de partir et te tourner ensuite vers Roumanoff, à moins que tu n'en ai jamais eu l'intention.

-Ferme là ! Tu mens ! C'est toi qui m'as manipulé ! C'est toi qui…

J'arrive pas à terminer, les mots ne s'enchainent pas dans ma bouche et me laisse planter là comme un con. Loki s'approche de moi, il sait que je n'ai plus le courage de lui tirer dessus, il me connait trop bien, il est face à moi et me regarde de sa hauteur, il pose ses mains sur les miennes et mes armes tombent à terre, je relève ma tête vers lui. J'ai les larmes aux yeux et mes lèvres tremblent, je suis à deux doigts de craquer, il passe une main dans mes cheveux et esquisse un sourire réconfortant. Je murmure d'une petite voix.

-Je te déteste…je crois

-Ce n'est pas mon cas pour toi

\- Je viens de vider mes flingues sur toi et de te rendre responsable de tous mes malheurs, tu ne me hais pas ?

\- Non, je ne te hais pas

Je ne rajoute rien un peu surpris, tout ça me dépasse, j'enfoui ma tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Loki et ne bouge plus.

-Ça va mieux ? Me demande-t-il

\- Non…pourquoi tout est si compliqué ? J'en ai marre, j'en suis au point de ne même plus vouloir être un Homme.

\- Ça peut s'arranger

Une aura verte se forme autour de ses doigts qu'il pose sur mes tempes, il ferme les yeux et prends un air concentré, je l'imite ne sachant pas trop quoi faire puis je sens un choc traversé mon crane, comme si on venait de m'envoyer une flèche dans la tête, quand je ré-ouvre les yeux je ne suis plus moi-même. Je sens un vent frais autour de moi, j'ai l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec lui, j'ai la sensation de flotter sur une masse d'air qui n'accepterait que moi dans le ciel. Sous mes yeux se forment un paysage verts ou des milliers d'êtres vivants grouillent comme dans une fourmilière mais moi je suis au-dessus de tout ça. Je fonce à travers les cieux comme si j'allais mourir dans quelques secondes, le temps n'a plus d'importance, le temps n'existe plus, je suis seul et terriblement libre. Des masses cotonneuses se forment au-dessus de ma tête, elle cache une boule lumineuse qui éclaire le paysage, je décide de les rejoindre, ces êtres divins doivent cacher de nombreux mystères. Je me hisse jusqu'en haut en usant de toutes mes forces, l'ascension est longue et plus j'avance moins le vent semble vouloir me porter, l'air refuse de m'aider à respirer et l'euphorie qui m'avait saisi laisse place à une profonde fatigue. La lumière devient grise et floue, les masses blanches se sont rapprochés mais sont encore très loin de moi, je ne peux pas les atteindre, pourquoi ne veulent-elles pas de moi ? Je ferme les yeux et tombe. Je les ouvre une seconde fois et hume l'air autour de moi, plusieurs parfums m'entoure et m'enivre. Je cours sur des épines et des feuilles vertes, il n'y a plus que des arbres autour de moi, je ne suis jamais allé dans cette forêt mais je la connais, tout autour de moi est différents et impossibles à perdre. Je continue de courir sans m'arrêter, je ne m'arrêterai pas, je suis vivant, je suis sauvage. Tout autour de moi se forme et se reforme, tout est un amas de choses complexes que je résume à de simples mots et de simples pensées, c'est ce que je connais, c'est ce qu'il me faut pour survivre. Le vent me fouette le visage mais je ne ressens pas sa froideur, j'ai chaud, je veux continuer de courir loin de tout ce qui me fait mal. J'entends non, je ressens le bruit de l'eau, je m'approche d'une cascade ou chaque goutte semble dotée d'une vie propre, mais je sens une présence près de moi. J'inspecte les lieux autour de moi et pousse un cri bestial pour éloigner l'intrus, mais cela ne fait que l'attirer. Je n'arrive pas à discerner sa forme, il reste flou et je n'arrive à percevoir qu'une couleur : du vert. Il s'approche de moi et d'un contact tout change autour de nous. Il n'y a plus de ciel, il n'y a plus de forêt, je sens que je suis élevé à une distance inimaginable de tout ça, je ne suis plus animal mais je ne suis plus Humain non plus, je suis au-dessus. J'ai les yeux fermés mais je sais ce qu'il y a autour de moi, des milliers d'étoiles nous entoure, des planètes de différentes couleurs et formes tournent autour de nous, des milliers d'objets célestes tombent et se forment en quelques secondes, tout est noir, tout est blanc, il y a des couleurs qui n'existent pas. Des lèvres se posent sur les miennes et je sens que toutes les galaxies, toutes les étoiles et toutes les comètes rentrent en moi, tout ce qui brille et tout ce qui tremble, les choses réelles et spirituelles, tout ça fait partit de moi. Je m'accroche à l'être en train de m'embrasser, sans lui tout ce qui m'envahit va me faire exploser, je l'enlace parce que je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte, je mourrai s'il me laissait. J'ouvre les yeux.

-Putain !

C'est tout ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit pour évoquer ce qu'il vient de se passer, il y avait plus subtil je l'avoue mais là c'était trop énorme. Je suis revenu chez moi et je retrouve Loki en face de moi, son visage est marqué par la fatigue, son corps est parcouru par des tremblements et il semble à peine arriver à se tenir debout, malgré tout il continu de me sourire. Il s'éloigne de moi et va s'affaler sur le canapé en poussant un profond soupir, je m'assois à côté de lui.

-Loki, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Tu nous as téléporté ?

-C'est très compliqué mais pour simplifier on va dire que tu es rentré en transe

\- C'était…waouh

\- Oui je sais ça impressionne toujours…maintenant tu peux me tuer si tu veux je n'ai plus aucune énergie pour me défendre…

-Ne dit pas de conneries

Je passe une main dans sa nuque et l'attire vers moi, il ne me repousse pas et accepte mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'est bon, je me concentre uniquement sur cette sensation de plaisirs, tant pis si c'est mal, je n'en ai plus rien à foutre d'emmêler ma langue avec celle de ce taré, je suis amoureux. Il passe ses mains sur ma nuque, dans mes cheveux et derrière mon dos avant de s'écarter et de s'allonger entièrement dans le canapé. Il a l'air tellement faible et inoffensif en cet instant, pourtant je n'ai plus aucune envie de le tuer, je n'aurai jamais pu le tuer. Je me laisse tomber à ses côtés et me cale entre ses bras avant de laisser le sommeil m'emporter.

J'ouvre les yeux et laisse échapper un bâillement, je me lève du canapé et m'étire avant d'aller me chercher à manger dans la cuisine. Soudainement je sens un contact sur mon épaule, je me retourne vivement et me retrouve face à…Loki

-Tu es resté ? Demandai-je

\- Tu aurai préféré que je parte ?

\- Non…je ne veux plus que tu partes

Il me sourit et dépose un baiser sur mon front, il laisse promener son regard dans la pièce et me prends par le bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu-

\- Tu vas voir

Il s'arrête devant la salle de bain, il ouvre la porte et la referme derrière nous et fait disparaitre ses vêtements. Il tire le rideau de la douche et me lance un regard très significatif, je retire mes fringues, mon jean commence à devenir trop serré d'un coup. Je le rejoins complétement nu sous la douche et embrasse ses lèvres mouillés en me détendant sous l'eau chaude, ses mains parcourent mon corps et s'arrête en bas de mon dos, sa bouche quitte la mienne et descend sur mon cou. Ses morsures et ses baisers descendent de plus en plus, sur ma poitrine, sur mon bas-ventre et encore en dessous, je pousse des gémissements des à n'en plus finir. J'aime la façon dont il fait bouger sa langue, les mouvements de ses lèvres et ses caresses, j'accroche une main à ses cheveux et pousse un petit cri, il se relève et esquisse un sourire satisfait avant de sortir de la douche. Je le rejoins quelques minutes plus tard et le trouve habillé de façon terrienne.

-T'a raison il y a trop de tissus sur la tenue viking

\- Je dois y aller Clint

\- Tu te fous de moi ?! Mais pourquoi t'est resté alors ?

\- Pour me réveiller avec toi au moins une fois

\- Ça ne marche pas avec moi le romantisme niai

\- Promis je t'explique tout ce soir

\- Il y a intérêt

Il pousse un soupir et pose une main sur la poigné de porte avant de se retourner vers moi, je ne quitte pas mon air refrogné.

-Clint ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'aime

Il n'ajoute rien et sort de l'appartement en vitesse, je reste abasourdi et ouvre la porte pour lui courir après dans les escaliers mais il a disparu, crétin. Il m'aime, il m'aime putain ! J'aurai du m'en rendre compte avant…c'est à la fois étrange et agréable, c'est stupide mais ça me rend heureux, sauf que cette fois je ne m'en déteste pas. Je suis amoureux de Loki, Loki est amoureux de moi, maintenant ça peut presque être normal, presque ça reste quand même un criminel mais j'ai l'impression que les choses se sont énormément facilités. N'empêche qu'il est hors de question qu'il continu de disparaitre toute la journée, oh mon dieu, je parle comme une gonzesse. Je prends mon téléphone, deux appel manqué de Tony et un de Natasha. Je n'irai pas à la Tour Stark aujourd'hui, j'avais complétement oublié ce qui s'était passé, mieux vaut être absent une journée le temps que les choses se tassent, je n'ai pas envie de subir les remarques de Tony, les questions de Steve et la très probable gifle de Natasha. Je sais que c'est très lâche de ma part de ne pas lui donner d'explications mais je l'aurai déjà fait si cela avait été un peu moins compliqués, d'ailleurs je ne sais toujours pas comment je vais lui expliquer, elle risque d'appeler Fury dès qu'elle aura entendu le mot « Loki », ça me fait mal de penser ça mais cette fois il ne vaudrait mieux de ne pas la mettre au courant. Pauvre Nat, j'ai essayé de me servir d'elle pour oublier Loki, elle ne méritait pas ça, je ne suis vraiment qu'un connard. Je m'allonge sur le canapé et médite sur le fait que j'ai perdu ma meilleure amie, je me relève et donne un coup de poing à un coussin, pardon Natasha, je ne pourrais jamais me faire pardonner. J'entends mon téléphone sonner, Steve est en train de m'appeler, il n'utilise jamais son téléphone, ça doit être important, je décroche à contrecœur.

-Allo ?

\- Allo Clint ! Il faut absolument que tu viennes à l'héliporteur !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe cap ?

\- Loki a été découvert à New-York, on a réussi à le capturer il est enfermé dans une cellule du SHIELD et-

Je coupe l'appel, et me précipite hors de chez moi, je prends ma moto et fonce vers la base du SHIELD en me maudissant de ne pas avoir retenu Loki. J'arrive à l'héliporteur au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes après qu'un agent m'y ai emmené en navette volante. Je me rends d'un pas pressé vers la salle de rassemblement ou je retrouve Nick Fury, Maria Hills et les Avengers, jamais ils ne m'on parut aussi cons et aussi ridicule dans leurs costumes de héros qu'en cet instant. Je m'assois à une table aux cotés de mes coéquipiers en prenant soin d'éviter leurs regards, je me tourne directement vers Fury en essayant de cacher ma colère, il me regarde de haut en bas, je n'ai pas mis ma tenue d'agent, je suis resté en jean et en tee-shirt mais il ne fait aucune remarque là-dessus. Enervé par son air supérieur je me tourne vers les Avengers.

-Quand est-ce que vous l'avez capturé ?

\- Il y a environ une demi-heure, me réponds Bruce

\- Et comment vous l'avez trouvez ?

\- Pourriez-vous me laissez poser les questions Hawkeye ? Me coupe le directeur

\- Je vous en prie Fury, répondit-je d'un ton ironique

\- Thor expliquez-nous comment vous l'avez repéré

Sous-entendu : pourquoi bordel de merde on ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il était chez nous ?

-C'est compliqué, commence le blondinet, jusque-là à Asgard nous croyons Loki mort, en effet Heimdall le gardien de notre cité a vu mon frère disparaitre dans l'espace, nous pensions à un suicide. Mais en réalité il s'était enfuie avec un objet appeler l'ydragal, cet objet magique est capable de faire disparaitre son possesseur de la vue du gardien d'Asgard, mais pour cela il faut être un magicien. Le principe est qu'il faut alimenter l'ydragal de sa magie pendant tout le temps où l'on souhaite disparaitre.

C'est donc pour ça que je ne le voyais pas le jour, il passait ses journées à se vider de sa magie pour être avec moi la nuit, j'ai envie qu'il soit là, pour l'embrasser ici, devant Fury et les Avengers. Le directeur continu de poser des questions à l'équipe, je m'en contre-fous et laisse aller mes pensées à Loki. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Si je le fait évader je deviendrai moi aussi un criminel recherché dans le monde entier mais je ne peux pas le laisser en cellule, sans lui je n'ai plus rien, je préfère passer mes journées traqués plutôt que de me lamenter. Et de toute façon j'ai toujours voulu démissionner, certes dans d'autres circonstances ça aurait été préférable mais bon, j'ai mon mec à sauver.

-C'est terminé vous pouvez prendre vos quartiers

Pas trop tôt, j'ai une très bonne idée de plan d'évasion, ouvrir la porte de la cellule et se barrer en courant, j'ai toujours su que j'étais un génie. Je m'apprête à partir vers les cellules quand une poigne ferme m'attrape par le bras, Natasha.

-Toutes les caméras de surveillance sont coupées, dans une minute une alerte va retentir donnant l'ordre d'évacuer le vaisseau et il y a une navette prête à décoller sur le pont.

-Natasha qu'est-ce que tu-

\- Tu me prends vraiment pour une conne Clint Barton, tu aimes Loki et ça se voit

-Tu…tu étais au courant ? Mais pourquoi tu m'aide ?

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime à en crever et je ne veux pas te voir te suicider dès que l'autre connard sera retourné sur Asgard, je préfère te savoir heureux loin de moi que de devoir enterrer ton cadavre

\- Je n'allais pas me suici-

\- Je te connais mieux que personne

\- Nat je ne sais pas quoi dire, je me suis comporté comme une merde avec toi et-

\- Je confirme

\- Pardonne moi, pardonne moi pour tout, je suis tellement désolée Natasha

\- J'y réfléchirai, maintenant va libérer ce fils de pute et allez-vous enculez !

Elle ponctue sa phrase d'une gifle en plein visage, je ne lui en veux pas, j'aimerai la prendre dans mes bras mais l'alarme retentit et elle se met à courir sans m'adresser un regard, j'espère sincèrement que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que je la voie. Je prends la direction opposé pour aller libérer Loki, je dis mentalement adieux à tous les Avengers, dans quelques minutes ils deviendront mes ennemis. J'arrive devant la cellule de Loki, dès l'instant où je l'ouvre je prends le choix à ce que ma vie prenne un autre tournant. Il se lève et s'approche de moi, il pose une main sur mon bras et me demande :

-Tu es sur ? Je serai l'eau dans tes poumons Clint...

\- Alors je veux mourir noyé

Il acquiesce et se transforme en simple agent, nous courons en passant inaperçu parmi tous les soldats qui sont bien trop occupé à sauver leurs peaux qu'à faire attention à nous, par chance, nous ne croisons pas mes coéquipiers, je suis quasi-certains que Natasha est en train de les occuper. Nous arrivons sur le pont de l'héliporteur et embarquons dans une navette, je prends les commandes et nous fait décoller, à la vitesse maximum bien entendu. Loki se tourne vers moi et me dit d'un ton enthousiaste :

-Je sais ou on peut aller, j'ai aussi des cachettes sur Midgard

\- Loki ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'ai dit que j'ai failli coucher avec Natasha ?

The End

* * *

 **Et voila, c'est fini, it's finish. Je vous remercie tous énormément d'avoir suivi et apprécié cette (courte) fiction, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisirs d'avoir d'autres avis que des "ha ouai c'est bizarre". Merci beaucoup! Coeurs sur vous 3**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
